


As You Wish

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Hiccup is Groomed AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccup is Groomed AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Reunion Sex, Sounding, Unhealthy Relationships, it's absolutely not my intention for this to be a healthy relationship, that's barely there really, this relationship is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup returns to his husband after a brief visit to Berk.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Charm A Dragon Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008152) by [Jayalaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw). 
  * Inspired by [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768013) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove). 



> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> This fic is a continuation of my fic “Perfect” (which is linked above), which was an AU of the [Hiccup is Groomed AU](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/tagged/Hiccup-is-Groomed-AU) ("How to Charm A Dragon Youth" by jayalaw, their AO3 version also linked above). Back when I wrote that fic, one of my thoughts on what would happen afterwards was twofold, and this was one of them. That the marriage would happen and this would happen.
> 
> Also, yes, the title and the dialogue of “As you wish” is a reference to The Princess Bride.

Hiccup was filled with a sense of excitement and joy as he and Toothless touched down on his husband Viggo’s island. Hiccup and Toothless had made a trip back to Berk to visit with his friends, his father, and Gobber. It was nice to see them again; but he was excited to see his husband after being away for ten days.

After leaving Toothless in the stables, Hiccup headed back to the home he shared with Viggo. Viggo was not home; he was likely attending to other matters, as he was the leader of the island. Hiccup had a brief meal and then went to their bedroom. He undressed, letting his clothes fall like a trail of breadcrumbs to their marital bed. Once naked, he went to the bedside table, and grabbed three items from the drawer.

A container of oil. A urethral plug. A butt plug.

Mmm.

He was so excited to see his husband again and couldn’t wait for the reunion. He wanted to be ready for the reunion, which he knew would include vigorous, glorious, and intense sex.

He placed the items on the bed, and then lay on his stomach. He opened the container of oil, poured oil onto his fingers and then smeared it across his hole, before penetrating himself with two fingers and groaned in pleasure, his hole squeezing his fingers. He held the fingers there long enough to prep himself before coating the butt plug in oil and setting it upright next to him.

His cock was growing hard; he was excited to have the butt plug inside himself.

He wanted to be ready for his husband, so his husband could immediately be inside him without having to finger him first. Not that Viggo didn’t like fingering him till Hiccup sobbed and trembled; he loved it.

Hiccup positioned himself so he was squatting over the butt plug, and then, slowly impaled himself onto the toy.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered. He shook a little and then gasped as it was fully inside him, pressed perfectly against his prostate.

He then grabbed the urethral plug, made sure it had more than enough oil, and then pressed the end up to his slit. He gasped aloud as the device stretched him and then slid downwards.

“Oh,” Hiccup moaned.

Once the plug was situated in his cock, he moved his hips against the butt plug, letting it rub against his prostate. He planned on fucking himself till he was close to orgasm and then planned to stop. He wanted his husband to bring him to his orgasm.

He moved the plug in and out of his cock and moaned with pleasure, his eyes shutting, throwing his head back.

And gods, the way the butt plug touched his prostate, felt so good.

Mmm.

His thoughts drifted to his husband. How excited he was to see him again, how he couldn’t wait to have sex with him again, how he had missed Viggo.

Hiccup moaned his husband’s name, and with that, he stopped all movements. He lay down on his back, both plugs still in place, took a couple of deep breaths, and quietly laid in their marital bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Viggo returned to their home about an hour or so later. The first indication that his beautiful young husband had returned was that there were several items of clothing laying on the floor.

Ah.

And there he was.

His beautiful nineteen-year-old husband. Naked. Sleeping. He couldn’t quite tell from a distance, but he’d wager his husband had a plug or two inside him.

Viggo had mixed feelings overall about the use of a butt plug with his husband. On the one hand, he didn’t have to waste time with prepping his husband for anal sex, even if he quite enjoyed fingering his husband’s prostate… his husband was so sensitive and would come just from that. On the other hand, he enjoyed it when his husband was tight around his cock. It made for an enjoyable fuck, getting to fuck him like he was a virgin. A butt plug took that away. Though, his husband had not been a virgin for about a year now. Viggo had made sure of that. Mmm.

Viggo approached the bed and saw, yes… his husband’s cock was hard. Wonderful.

Oh. Their urethral plug was inside him. Even more wonderful.

Viggo begun to undress slowly, even though the urge was there to just throw his clothes off like his impetuous teenaged husband, and stuff his cock in him and fuck his husband until he spilled… it would be far more enjoyable if Hiccup was awake and begging to come.

He was already hard thinking of it.

Once nude, he slid into bed next to his husband and caressed his husband’s stomach, moving upwards to touch a nipple, and then cupping his face.

Hiccup moaned as his eyes slipped open.

When he saw Viggo’s face, his eyes lit up, and he exclaimed, “Viggo!”

“Welcome back, my dear,” Viggo said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too!” Hiccup exclaimed. “I would kiss you but…”

“You don’t want the plugs to move if you move,” Viggo surmised.

“Yeah,” Hiccup replied sheepishly.

“No matter,” Viggo said.

Viggo pressed his lips to Hiccup’s moments later, and Hiccup moaned deliciously into the kiss, Hiccup’s hand touching Viggo’s stomach, as if trying to reach for Viggo’s cock.

Viggo pulled away from the kiss, causing Hiccup to whine at the lack of contact again, and Viggo shushed him. A moment later, Viggo was sitting on Hiccup’s thighs, their cocks touching, and he leaned down, their naked torsos pressed close, and kissed Hiccup.

He felt Hiccup’s hand move in between them, first to stroke Viggo’s cock and then possibly to his own cock, as if to pull the sound out of his slit.

“No,” Viggo said. “Keep the sound in.”

“I wanna come,” Hiccup whined. “I wanna have sex.”

“Look at me,” Viggo commanded.

Hiccup’s eyes met Viggo’s.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to pull the butt plug from you, and I’m stuffing my cock inside you, and we’re going to have sex,” Viggo said firmly.

“Oh, thank Thor,” Hiccup sighed with relief.

“But. You cannot come until I’ve come. The sound stays inside your beautiful cock until after I have ejaculated. Is that understood?”

Hiccup nodded.

“Good lad,” Viggo said.

Viggo dismounted Hiccup.

“Assume the position,” Viggo commanded.

Hiccup moved his legs so if he looked to his left or his right, he would have seen his flesh foot and his metal foot, so that Viggo had perfect access to his ass.

Viggo knelt inches from Hiccup’s ass, and before he even touched the plug in Hiccup’s ass, he took hold of Hiccup’s cock and tugged it a few times, and Hiccup moaned loudly.

“Come on, Viggo,” Hiccup said. “Please. I want you so much. I missed you.”

Viggo poured some oil on his own cock and saw out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup licked his lips.

“You want the cock?” Viggo asked.

“Viggo, come on, please, yes. Please put your cock inside me,” Hiccup replied. He whined.

Hiccup practically cried out when Viggo’s hand touched his asscheeks and drifted to touch the butt plug. Viggo’s hand then gently pulled the butt plug from Hiccup’s hole and he delighted in seeing his beautiful husband’s hole moving and begging to be filled again. Hiccup gasped in relief and waited.

A smear of oil later, and he slammed inside of Hiccup until his cock was completely inside, his balls pressed close. Hiccup cried out beautifully.

Once fully settled, Viggo had one hand on Hiccup’s cock and the other on his chin, making Hiccup focus on Viggo.

Hiccup puckered his lips at Viggo, nonverbally asking for a kiss. At the same time that he started to thrust into his young husband, Viggo leaned downward to kiss Hiccup. Hiccup kissed him back fervently, his body pressing close to Viggo, and moaned into the kiss.

Viggo felt his young husband’s beautiful hole squeeze him in desire. He felt wonderful. Maybe not as tight as he would have preferred but he enjoyed his husband’s body. It’s why he married him. He loved fucking him.

Hiccup loved looking into his husband’s eyes while they made love. And his husband’s hands being on his chin and cock were so wonderful.

Ahh, Viggo stroking his cock.

He let out a whimper when Viggo stroked his slit that had the sound sticking out of it.

“You want it out?” Viggo asked huskily, his lips close to Hiccup’s.

Hiccup released a sigh, his breath touching Viggo’s lips and said, “When you come. Your touch on my cock feels nice.”

Viggo did it again while thrusting his cock inside Hiccup, eliciting a very beautiful cry from Hiccup. Viggo grunted.

Viggo moved his cock in a way that stroked across Hiccup’s prostate and it elicited another beautiful cry from Hiccup.

“Ahh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hiccup cried. “I hope you cum soon.”

He moved his body against his husband, moaning.

He felt Viggo’s fingers move the sound in his slit, and cried out from that, and then he felt Viggo move them _out_.

“Yes, yes,” Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup wagered that about half the sound was out when Viggo had the sound go back _in,_ and he groaned.

Viggo smirked.

“You will orgasm, you just have to wait,” Viggo said softly. “Just be patient.”

Hiccup groaned again, possibly in response to the idea of being patient and possibly in pleasure, as Viggo continued his wonderful precise and measured movements inside him, his hand rubbing his cock.

Viggo pressed his lips into Hiccup’s, moaning.

It felt so good to be inside his beautiful young husband after ten days apart. It had been so long since he spilled inside Hiccup and he was exhilarated for it to happen again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viggo whispered, as he thrust inside Hiccup.

Each thrust was so perfect, hitting Hiccup’s beautiful prostate each time, causing that beautiful young man to express pleasure in a vocal way, that it eventually brought Viggo to his grunting orgasm.

Hiccup sighed with pleasure as he felt Viggo cum inside him.

“Let me cum now,” Hiccup whispered. He moaned.

Viggo stayed inside Hiccup, still moving his cock against Hiccup’s prostate, gave Hiccup’s cock a tug and then moved his fingers to his slit.

Hiccup practically cried when Viggo’s fingers touched his slit, and then he started pulling the sound out and Hiccup was panting and just looked beautiful as he started to climb to orgasm. He had started to tremble.

And then… the sound was out and immediately Hiccup was crying out with his orgasm.

Viggo loved Hiccup’s bodily reactions to orgasm: trembling, the internal movement around his cock, the way his cum felt on his hand. Glorious.

He enjoyed it. Every. Single. Time.

Viggo stayed in his husband’s body for a time, enjoying Hiccup trembling beneath him and around him. Viggo knew Hiccup liked it when he did that; it facilitated closeness between the two. And they had been apart from each other for a while, so it was best to indulge in that. Make sure his husband was still as pliable as he was when he took his virginity. So, Viggo stared into his husband’s eyes, gently kissing and caressing his face.

“Can we cuddle?” Hiccup asked, softly.

“Of course, my dear,” Viggo replied.

He pulled out of Hiccup, who whined when this happened.

After that, he laid down next to Hiccup. He felt a cold wet thing against his body and grabbed it. When he realized it was the sound, he reached out with his hand to place it on the bedside table.

Hiccup tapped him on the stomach, and Viggo looked over to him.

“Spoon me?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo smiled. He liked that.

A moment later, Hiccup was lying on his side, with Viggo’s body right up against him. He could feel his husband’s flaccid cock.

Viggo’s hand was on his husband’s lovely hip and then snaked over to grab Hiccup’s softened cock to stroke it.

He yelped.

“Later, okay?” Hiccup asked, panting.

Not wanting to upset his husband, Viggo removed his hand from Hiccup's cock and placed it back on his hip.

“Are you okay with my cock being inside you while we sleep?” Viggo asked. “We can have sex when we awake.”

Hiccup smiled at that. He definitely would like to have more sex with Viggo later after some respite.

“Yes, that would be desirable,” Hiccup replied.

Viggo moved behind him and a moment later, Hiccup released a pleased sigh when he felt the head of Viggo’s cock breach his hole. Viggo pressed in and then their bodies were so wonderfully close to each other.

Hiccup went to sleep with his beloved husband inside him.

Viggo went to sleep inside his beautiful young husband.

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours passed by, and Hiccup awoke. Viggo’s cock felt nice and hard inside him. Mmm. His own cock was hard too.

He felt Viggo move behind him, kissing the back of Hiccup’s head.

“My dear Hiccup, are you awake?” Viggo asked.

His hand caressed Hiccup’s side. He kissed Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup let out a sigh of “Yes” in response.

“Are you receptive to intercourse?” Viggo asked.

“Mmm, I am,” Hiccup murmured. “But I’d like to be inside you, this time.”

Viggo preferred to penetrate during intercourse but occasionally Hiccup would deviate from this path and want to penetrate instead.

To be expected, he figured. As a young sentimental man, Hiccup had a robust sexual appetite and he loved Viggo, so he would want to show Viggo this by making love to Viggo. Viggo avoided such terms, but he preferred to keep Hiccup pacified and happy, so he allowed him this. Plus, while he was confident Hiccup was not the type to break marriage vows of fidelity, it was well documented that people who were unsatisfied in their marriage, especially sexually, would eventually stray. And he was certainly not interested in sharing Hiccup.

Viggo kissed Hiccup’s neck and whispered his consent.

A moment later, he had pulled out of Hiccup, rolled over to the bedside table, to pick up the sound as well as the oil container.

Hiccup turned around to look at him, and then sat up. He was stroking his beautiful cock. It was quite a lovely sight.

“You know what you would be enjoyable?” Viggo asked.

“Hmm?” Hiccup asked, looking at him.

Viggo held up the sound. “This inside my cock,” Viggo said. He paused, considered his next words. While not the words he would have preferred, he said, “While you make love to me.”

“Hmm,” Hiccup replied.

“This urethral plug will have been inside both of our cocks,” Viggo added. “Wouldn’t that be lovely? Sharing the same item?”

He watched as Hiccup’s face lit up. Somehow, this appealed to him, as he knew it would.

Hiccup nodded enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 

After cleaning his cock, Viggo lay on his back, his hands at his thighs. Hiccup lay next to him.

“Did you want to put the plug in your cock or did you want me to do it?” Hiccup asked. “I think I’ve gotten quite good at putting that inside me, if I say so myself.”

The way his husband said that… there was a hint of— not smugness, but a confident sassiness. It was attractive. It might have been annoying in another lifetime, perhaps. But he enjoyed it.

“I’ll be sure to lick your cock while I do it,” Hiccup added. “Not to orgasm, of course.”

Viggo often performed oral sex and other sexual acts on Hiccup to orgasm and because erections for a young man like Hiccup were ridiculously easy to get, Hiccup could easily get another one and they’d move onto another sexual act with little time in between. But because Viggo was significantly older, Viggo did not have that power any longer. 

“Yes, that will be satisfactory, my dear,” Viggo replied.

Hiccup made a show of licking a side of the sound, set it down right beside Viggo’s cock, and proceeded to lick Viggo’s cock, mostly along the shaft. He also made sure to take Viggo’s cock into his mouth while making eye contact with his husband. His husband groaned wonderfully. After a few long moments of sucking on the head of Viggo’s cock, he pulled off, and licked the Viggo’s slit, eliciting another groan from the older man.

When Viggo moaned after a particularly good lick, Hiccup stopped his actions, and while making eye contact with Viggo, took the sound into his hand, doused the item in copious amounts of oil, and while holding Viggo’s cock, held the sound against the slit.

Both of them watched excitedly as the sound slipped slowly down the slit. Viggo moaned as the sound moved inside him.

“I assume that sound is pleasure but you feel good?” Hiccup asked. He patted Viggo’s thigh.

“Yes,” Viggo replied.

“Good,” Hiccup replied.

Viggo watched as Hiccup proceeded to coat his left hand in oil. Hiccup followed that up by moving so he was laying in between Viggo’s spread legs.

That was a nice image.

Hiccup kissed his inner thigh. He followed that up with kissing Viggo’s hole. Unexpected but pleasurable. After that, Hiccup’s fingers rubbed oil onto Viggo’s skin, and Viggo let out a sigh when he felt Hiccup’s fingers brush against his hole.

“I’ll finger you just enough to stretch you for my pretty cock, maybe play with your prostate a little, but your orgasm isn’t coming from my fingers,” Hiccup said.

While it would have been very wonderful to have an orgasm from fingering and then follow that up soon after with an orgasm from anal sex, Viggo, at his age, had lost that capability. Hiccup, however, had not. At least he had someone to play with that could get as many erections as they wanted soon after orgasm.

“Yes, that is understood, my dear,” Viggo said. “Please put those fingers inside me, now.”

“As you wish,” Hiccup said, with a very charming smile.

He looked like he was about to and then paused and looked up.

“You said ‘fingers’, plural, to clarify. Would you like one or two fingers?” Hiccup asked.

“Multiple fingers are fine, my dear,” Viggo said, patiently.

He felt the tips of two familiar fingers against his hole, relaxed himself with a deep breath and a smile at his young husband, and then two lovely fingers were slipped in.

Hiccup’s fingers were gentle as they moved in and out, and circled his hole. Like a soft kiss.

Viggo sighed, his hips pressing closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup adjusted his fingers, and then he pressed against his husband’s prostate, and heard Viggo moan. He started to rub his prostate a little, and watched his husband’s face, usually so stolid and put-together devolve into pleasure.

“Too bad _you_ can’t come from this,” Hiccup said. “I mean, you _could_ , but…”

Viggo moaned, his eyes shut. While he was certainly not watching his husband, but could feel the smirk on his face.

“…I want my cock inside you,” Hiccup whispered huskily, after a pause. He then held onto Viggo’s cock and rubbed it. And then he moved the sound inside Viggo, which yielded a pleasing sound from Viggo’s lips. It did not come out of Viggo’s cock, though.

The fingers on his prostate moved again. This time, Hiccup moved his two fingers outwards so they were not pressed together. After doing this, Hiccup pulled his fingers out.

A moment later, Hiccup’s handsome face was looking him in the eyes, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Viggo could feel the love and adoration that Hiccup brought into the kiss.

Hiccup whispered, “I love you.”

After that, Hiccup kissed Viggo’s body, kissing him in a trail that lead to Viggo’s cock. His lips barely brushed Viggo’s cock.

Finally, his young husband was positioned between Viggo’s spread legs, his cock gently touching Viggo’s skin. Hiccup was stroking his cock along Viggo’s thighs.

Perhaps Viggo shouldn’t have teased his husband so much as foreplay.

“Are you gonna fu— make love to your husband, or just tease him?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup smiled.

A moment later, Hiccup was coating his cock with oil.

And then Viggo felt Hiccup’s cock press against his hole. Viggo took a deep breath, and let his husband in.

Hiccup made such a pleasing sound when his cock was fully inside Viggo, this absolutely gorgeous moan.

“Viggo,” he whispered. “You feel wonderful.”

And with that, Hiccup slowly started to thrust his hips, one hand moving across Viggo’s cock with a very soft touch, the other holding onto Viggo’s hips.

“Oh,” Viggo said breathily, the moment after Hiccup’s cock brushed against Viggo’s prostate.

Hiccup smiled at him in a way that indicated that Hiccup had intentionally done that. He had taught him well. Viggo’s style of precise, measured thrusts when it came to penetrative sex had certainly rubbed off on Hiccup.

Hiccup did the precise, measured thrust again.

And then again.

Viggo moaned, tossed his head backwards, arched into his husband, muscles squeezing Hiccup’s cock.

Another precise, measured thrust. This one had Viggo take a hold of his own cock to start rubbing it, his hands touching Hiccup’s in the attempt. Hiccup’s fingers stroked his hand, and then joined him in stroking his cock.

Hiccup moaned.

The feeling of Viggo around his cock was pulling Hiccup in the direction of his orgasm.

Hiccup gave a deep sigh, hoping to hold off a little while longer. He used that, so that while he thrust, he rubbed his fingers right at Viggo’s slit, moving the sound with it, causing a wonderful moan from Viggo.

“Viggo, I could come from your moans alone,” Hiccup whispered.

“Good to know,” Viggo replied, softly. There was a hint of a grin on his face.

Hiccup continued to thrust into his husband, which had Viggo moaning continuously at this point.

Hiccup moaned loudly, and his thrusts became less precise, and less measured. He was reaching the point of orgasm. Viggo could tell.

Plus, Viggo was squeezing his husband’s cock quite well.

Hiccup was panting above him.

Viggo put his hand on Hiccup’s ass, moved like he was going to go inside him, and then moaned after Hiccup’s lovely cock brushed up against Viggo’s prostate, and Hiccup was crying out with his orgasm, cum spilling inside Viggo.

He looked beautiful.

Still trembling, Hiccup pulled out and dropped down next to him, and snuggled as close as he could.

“C-can we pull out the sound together?” Hiccup asked, voice still trembly, body still shaking.

“As you wish, my dear,” Viggo said.

Viggo took Hiccup’s closest hand in his, brought it to Viggo’s cock, and the two worked together as husband and husband to pull the sound out of Viggo’s cock.

Then the sound was out, causing Hiccup to exclaim happily, watching happily as Viggo’s orgasm spilled forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about this fic: A portion of it was written in a period of a few days after I had a wisdom tooth extraction in November 2018. And then I didn't work on it again until February 2019 because whoops.


End file.
